


Follow you

by Binerea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk can´t see shit without their glasses, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Frisks Dad, Reader is a mage, male reader - Freeform, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binerea/pseuds/Binerea
Summary: Nobody came....or did someone?Daddy?Frisk fell into the Underground...but what of those they left behind? In this case their single father who can not sit idle by while the police does nothing. So two days after they vanish...He follows.





	Follow you

**Author's Note:**

> A little thought I had and wasn't able to find anywhere else (if you know something similar..show me please!!!!)  
> This is a reader/ ? . You might ask with who. But I do not even know myself! It will happen! With someone! And like a dating sim you all will decide who the lucky Monster will be!
> 
> So in this one you are the father of Frisk. A Mage whose magic is like coding. Like the saving and reloading his child does, but more..intense.  
> What will a father do when their child is in danger? When they can feel the resets, can remember them... but can not use them anymore? What will a father do to protect their child from dying over and over again? How Determined can a father be?

Your breath was the only sound that reached your ears. The last two days lingered in the back of your mind like a deadly disease. Frisk, your beloved child, had vanished and was nowhere to be found. Your hands ran through your h/l h/c hair, as you desperately tried to recall where your little one could have gone to.  
Where could they be that they needed to use a reset? You shivered as you remembered the cold feeling of a reset occurring. How you knew it was Frisk that reset? Simple. You knew your kids magic. You knew that it had been them. You felt it in your Soul. Felt how their Determination reset time itself.  
You where so deep in thought, that you didn't even fully realized what the police officer in front of you was saying. You nearly forgot that you where at the police station at all.  
Something about them still searching...something about the possibility that they went up to Mt. Ebbot.  
Mt. Ebbot? You shivered again, but this time with a realization. They fell. They fell into the darn Mountain that contained the Monsters your ancestors had sealed away. 

You excused yourself and left the Station. There was no time to waste. You finally remembered how you told Frisk about the Mountain. It made total sense now! You had used the Story about the Monsters as good night Story for years, and two days ago you had told them that there had been this weak point that the Mages hadn't be able to seal. A hole through that someone could fall into the domain of the Monsters.

You actually never really believed that there really was something like Monsters, just that your own Ancestors made something up so that Mages would be regarded as heroes.  
It had been your father who told you about the weak point when you had been a small child yourself and you had thought it would be a good idea to tell your kid this small bit of trivia too.  
It clearly hadn't been.

You cursed Frisks curiosity and your own stupidity. They had always been so curious that it was quite the embarrassing realization that you hadn't thought about the possibility of them searching for this weak point you told them about.  
Cursing to yourself you reached your home. It was quite the nice looking one, but you really hadn't time to look at it more clearly.

Soul hammering in your chest, you took an old black coat to put over your white shirt with the print 'Call me Daddy' and stuffed a few other clothes into a bag you had lying around.  
You also took some food and a photograph that showed you with Frisk camping at Mt. Ebbot.  
After taking some first aid supplies you nearly forgot about and putting them into your bag, you left your house and started your trek to the Mountain. 

It took hours to get to the hole. Hours of searching desperately for the way to your child. You nearly collapsed out of relive when you finally found it and cursed harshly when you saw Frisks glasses lying on the ground.  
Carefully picking them up, you realized that they must have fallen accidentally. They wouldn't have left their glasses behind. Your worry skyrocketed again. Frisk was nearly blind without their glasses and just to think about what problems they could have down there... They could see everything right in front of them just fine, but as soon as something was further away than three or four foot? No chance. They would just see globs of color. 

You put the glasses carefully into your bag, mindful of the fact that they would need to survive the jump down that hole. It probably wasn't the best idea to just jump, but what could you do? You needed to protect your kid at all costs.

So, after making sure your bag was secure on your back and that there wasn't anything else lying around...  
You jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh A short first Chapter, but I wanted to hear if you all want me to continue before I write more.
> 
> As I said this was just a thought I have and I would write it whenever I have time to do so.


End file.
